Morphine Laced Berry Cobbler
by mocasoul
Summary: Charlie finds out that Cora is more than just a friendly waitress that serves him berry cobbler and a steak. She's in love with him. If you don't know who Cora is, she was in the first film, not in the books  she should've been . DON'T OWN! ONESHOT!


A rainy night in Forks, Washington was very common and happened practically every day. What wasn't common was Charlie's late hour working. Every since that whole mess of finding out the Black family were werewolves and his daughter had become...something, he had put more time in on patrol. He was driving around in the cruiser, finishing his shift and headed to the station to clock out when he spotted a car on the side of the road with it's emergency lights flashing. When he pulled up next to the car, he parked out of her car, he walked over to the driver's side.

"Is something wrong with your car?" he asked before peaking inside the car. When he looked inside, he saw Cora from the Carver Cafe. He smiled knowing he had recognized the female figure with light brown skin and the puffy, dark mass of hair of her curly afro.

"Yeah, I have a flat tire and I don't have a spare. I tried calling my cousin, but he's not answering his phone. I was waiting to see if someone would give me a lift."

"Well, that's kind of dangerous to be waiting for a ride this late, and in the rain. Most likely, you would come across a bad person this time of night."

"Then, I guess I'm lucky to have you be that person. I mean...do you mind giving me a ride?"

"No, I don't mind. Come on, get in." he said as he opened the passenger side of the cruiser and she opened her car door and closed it and slid into the police car. He returned to the driver's side.

"Thank you, Charlie. Really. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. Thank you."

"Ah, it's not a problem. Do you mind if I stop by the station, first? I have to clock out. And I can tell them of you car emergency so you won't get a ticket."

"I don't mind." Cora said as he drove off. "Anytime I can get out of a ticket is a good time."

"Yeah." Charlie said as he looked over at her. Her hair had grown a little longer, therefore it was bigger. Strangely, that was the only thing that's changed about her. She still had that warm smile she had when she serves you the day's special. He missed going into the Carver Cafe, but ever since Sue Clearwater has been such a good friend to him by cooking for him, he didn't have to rely on that place so much. He knows he is missed, though.

They arrived at the station, and Cora said she would wait in the car as he clocked out. He went out into the rain and into the station. He clocked out and told an officer that if he saw Cora's car about 5 miles from the cafe, that a tow-truck will be called in the morning. When he returned to the cruiser, he was about to tell Cora that she would be spared a ticket, but she spoke first.

"Charlie, do you think we could go to the cafe? I know it's late, but...well, I know you miss the berry cobbler. There still some left. It is Thursday night almost early Friday morning..." she said with a chuckle and Charlie smiled at this. It was his old routine to eat the cobbler every Thursday to think of Bella and how much he missed his little girl. Girl...she wasn't even that anymore. Yes, she had become a woman, but she had become something else and he didn't know what it was, nor did he care to find out. He just knew that he had somewhat lost his baby girl. "What do you say?"

"I don't know..." he said as she pouted a little. She looked a little disappointed and he didn't have the heart to turn her down. "Are you sure you're not going to get in trouble for being there after hours?" he asked and she laughed.

"Me? Please, I do it all the time. Someone has to make sure our delicious pies and cobblers are made for the next day."

"Okay...we'll go to the cafe." Charlie said with a chuckle as he drove off. He did miss the berry cobbler and if that was the only thing he could do to keep the memory of his little girl alive, he would do that. Pulling into the parking lot of the cafe, he park his car and they got out. Cora grabbed her keys to the front door and unlocked it. When he walked inside, he felt warm as he sat down at the table where he used to sit all the time. He looked over to his left and sighed a little wishing Bella was there with him. This supernatural shit was confusing and he would forever blame that Cullen boy,

"I guess you've marked your territory with that chair." Cora said as she placed her hand on her hips and he chuckled. "I'll be back with that cobbler." she said as she turned to leave. The sudden noise of the radio startled him a bit, but he relaxed when she returned with two plate of berry cobbler.

"I'm a little hungry..." she said with a sheepish grin. "Well, don't let it sit there. Have some." she said with a smile hoping Charlie would laugh. He picked up the fork and scooped up some cobbler and she watched him put it into this mouth. He smiled and nodded in approval and she laughed before digging into her cobbler. Nothing much has changed about him. He still had that well-groomed mustache. Lovely, chocolate brown eyes and a nice smile...when he did smile. Cora knew she should back off, but she's been after Charlie Swan ever since she saw him. She couldn't help it that the man was attractive and single. Renee is stupid for leaving him.

"Oh, I've missed this so much. It's delicious." he said as he stared up at her and she wished she would swim in his chocolate brown eyes. "I've forgotten how good this was."

"I'm glad you like it, Charlie. You know...we missed you here. The boys and everyone." she said thinking especially her. She wished he knew how much she missed seeing him.

"I miss you guys, too. Ever since Sue's been cooking for me, I haven't had to rely on this place so much. She's a pretty good cook. Poor woman hadn't had a chance to use that skill since her husband passed." he said and Cora gave him a humorless chuckle. She wished he wouldn't talk about Sue. It felt so wrong to dislike a widowed woman, but she was extremely jealous of her. She knew there was a deep connection between him and Sue and she wished she knew what it was so she could have that connection with him also.

"How's Bella doing?" she asked before forking more cobbler into her mouth. She knew Bella had married that Cullen kid, but she didn't know how it was affecting him. It must have been bad because she was so young, barely out of high school.

"She's doing fine. I'm still trying to get used to her being married. That damn Cullen boy..."

"Oh, I'm sure he's not that bad. I've never really met him, but your daughter is a smart girl. She wouldn't fall for a bad guy. He probably loves her just as much as you love her." she said earning a grumble from Charlie. "Well, you have the appropriate reaction a father should have towards his son-in-law." Cora said with a chuckle.

"Apparently, it wasn't appropriate enough."

"Don't tell me you did that whole cliché cleaning your shotgun thing when you met him."

"Let's just say I was intimidating." he said and she laughed.

"I bet. You know...I just thought about something. No boy every thinks they will become like their fathers and do that whole protective intimidating thing until they have daughters. Maybe Edward will be just as protective of the daughter they might have someday."

"Ugh, I hope not..." Charlie said with a shiver and she laughed.

"Well, all of daddy's little girls can't be that forever." she said earning another grumble from Charlie. They ate in silence for about a minute and she wished she could tell him how much she loved him. It seemed unfair that Sue Clearwater gets to have him to herself.

"Cora?" he asked and she lifted her eyes from her empty plate. "Do all daddy's little girls have to grow up?" he asked and her heart sank a little. He was a man that had a hard time letting go of his daughter, and she thought it was sweet.

"Unfortunately, yes." she said as he sighed and she gave him a comforting smile. She noticed Charlie's face change to a questioning expression as if he was trying to identify something. "Is something wrong?"

"Is that B.B. King?" he asked and she looked shocked. "What?" he asked in a sort of paranoid expression and she chuckled.

"I would've never figured you for a blues fan." she said watching him close his eyes and listen to _'How Blue Can You Get?'_ by B.B King.

"Oh, I'm a blues fan just as I'm a classic rock fan." he said and she continued watching him.

"Well, I feel the same way. It's in the guitar, I think. It's the soul, the heart, and the embodiment of sorrow. It just makes me wanna dance and imagine like I'm in some juke joint in Mississippi or something." she said as she stood up and began to dance.

"A Mississippi juke joint..." Charlie said with a chuckle as he watched Cora dance. Something about the way she moved stirred him and he began to see her in a new way. She was a very beautiful woman that was overlooked a lot by the men that frequent the Carver Cafe. He knew he was guilty of this crime. Ever since Renee left him, the only woman in his life had been Bella, and after that, Sue. It was something he liked about Cora he never really thought about until tonight.

"Charlie..." she said as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. "How about you get up from that chair and dance with me?"

"Me? No, I can't." he said as he shook head. He wasn't much of a dancer and he knew, compared to her, he would look like an idiot.

"Come on, Chief Swan, please." she begged as she pouted her plump lips a bit and he shifted in his chair. Those lips...juicy and full and soft. Well, they looked soft. Everything about her is different from Renee and even Sue. She was staring at him with those deep chocolate brown eyes that help hope in them that he would dance with her. "You don't have to be so shy with me, Charlie. Even if you're a bad dancer, I won't complain." she said in a sweet voice he knew he couldn't turn down.

"Alright." he said as he stood up and took her hand as the song changed to _'You Shook Me'_ by Muddy Waters. She placed her hands behind his neck as he held onto her hips and they were nearly an arm's length distance apart. "I told you I was bad."

"You are not bad, Charlie. You're pretty good, actually. Now, I know there are some things the great Chief Swan is insecure about. You really shouldn't be."

"Thanks..." he said trying to hide a smile on his face. "So, do you still get teased by the boys?"

"Oh, everyday. You know I can take it. I always dish out what they dish out. Most of them can't take it." she said with a wink.

"I'm sure you don't go easy on them either." he said and she shook her head. "Oh, I remember that one time Earl proposed to you in front of everybody. You looked so stunned and he looked a little heartbroken that you turned him down, politely of course."

"Ugh...I should have accepted his proposal if I had known I was still going to be single." she said and she looked as if she regretted it. "Well...I...uh..."

"It's okay." he reassured sensing that she was embarrassed to admit she was single. "I guess we're all single." he said and she looked shocked. "What?"

"Uh...nothing. I just thought...well, I thought you and...Sue Clearwater were...Ugh, never mind. It's not my place to..." she paused before she licked her lips and sighed. She looked as if she wanted to say or ask something, but she was debating whether she should do it.

"If there's something you want to tell me..." he trailed off and she sighed again. "Cora?"

"Charlie...we've known each other for a long time and...you're a nice guy and everyone likes you. We're friends, right?" she asked and he nodded. "This friendship could be more if you want."

"Cora..." he said feeling extremely uncomfortable. He wasn't going to deny that he found her attractive. Once, he toyed with the idea of dating again and considered asking her. But, this depression Bella went through because of Edward put that on the back burner. He loved his daughter and put his selfish need aside for her. And this whole thing with Sue, happened by accident. He didn't anticipate her being his friend and he was starting to fall for her. At least he thought he was. They hadn't discussed it, not that he would. He was always so bad with these kinds of things.

"Charlie, I know I may seem like a desperate woman, but I am a desperate woman. It's hard finding love here in Forks and you're...just so amazing. I could move...to Seattle maybe, but I like it here for some reason. I can't leave. I'm just...frustrated."

"Cora..." he said causing her to stare into his eyes. He contemplated making a bold move, and that was something he never does. At least, not in relationships. He knew he couldn't promise Cora a relationship, but he would do something to ease her pain. "Yes, you're a friend, but you don't need me. I don't even know if I'm meant to be with anyone right now. But...I know I want this right now..." he said as he leaned forward and kissed her lips, and he swore they felt as soft and plump as they looked.

"C-Charlie..." she stuttered out as he pulled away and she stared at him. She wanted this night, but she didn't want him to pity her or feel obligated to do this. "You...this is a selfish request...I shouldn't have asked you...I just..." she said but Charlie placed a silencing finger to her lips.

"I want this, too, Cora. It's also been too long since I've been with someone. If I could help you out tonight, I would be helping myself in return. You're a beautiful woman, and..." he trailed off as he removed his finger from her lips and caressed her face. He leaned in for another kiss and when their lips touched for the second time, she shivered.

Cora felt as if she was going to faint as Charlie pulled her closer to his body and she moaned at the sensation of his hand on the small of her back. It seemed like a desperate move on both their parts. He was lonely, she was lonely. He needed to be with someone that night, she needed to be with someone that night. It just seemed natural that someone was Charlie Swan.

She moved her hips against him and moaned when she felt his erection pressing against her thigh. He deepened the kiss as he backed her up against the counter. Her heart was racing and her head felt light. Its been a while since she's been with any man, sexually, and the one man she desires is granting her wish...doing her a favor...easing her pain.

"Charlie..." she moaned as he kissed her neck. She giggled a bit as she felt his mustache tickle a sensitive part of her throat. He set her on her counter and caressed the sides of her thighs, moving his hand under her skirt. She watched him with patient eyes as he slipped her panties off and down her legs. He kissed her left knee and worked his way up to her thighs. Before closing her eyes in ecstasy, she saw that it was raining harder outside. A loud moan ripped from her as she felt his tongue teasing her entrance. That mustache...that damn mustache was driving her crazy as it added to the sensation. Her hips bucked when his tongue came in contact with her clit. "Charlie!" she cried out when he swirled his tongue around her sensitive bud. Pretty soon, she came arching her back and shouting as she gripped the back of his neck. He lapped up her juices as she rode out her orgasm.

"Cora..." he said as he pulled back a moment and licked his lips. He was staring up at her with lust in his chocolate brown eyes and she groped at him and pulled up. She kissed him as she fumbled with his belt and slacks. She intensified the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist. When he pulled back, he locked eyes with her. A moan ripped from Charlie's throat as he entered her and she threw her head back as he began thrusting in and out of her. He gripped the back of her head and lifted her head up so he could see her. "I want to...see you." he simply said and she locked eyes with him.

"Charlie..." she moaned out after a moment of silence between them. The only sound before that moment was the sound of their skin meeting, their heaving breathing and moans, and the mumblings of each other's names. She was close to an orgasm and she could tell he was close also. She felt her body shake as she he began thrusting harder and deeper. The rhythm of this thrusts were becoming sporadic and before she knew it, they had achieved an orgasm, simultaneously. Collapsing onto each other, their lips met in a searing kiss.

They didn't talk or move for what seemed like an hour, but it was only minutes. She leaned on his as he leaned on her supporting each other's weight. Her head was on his shoulder as he caressed her back. Neither of them wanted to leave, because, then they would have to face their reality, their lonely reality. More like her lonely reality, Cora mused. Charlie had Sue and she didn't have anyone.

"Cora..." Charlie finally spoke after a few more minutes in the embrace. She knew she had to let go, but it was so difficult to let go of the warmth and comfort of being held. "I should go..." he said as he leaned his forehead against hers and she nodded. They fixed their clothes and she put the plates in the sink and washed them before they walked out into the rain. She locked the cafe and sighed as she got into the cruiser. He drove her home and they drove in silence until he turned on the radio and changed the station to the blues station. "Stormy Blues" by Billie Holiday was playing.

When they arrived at her home, she looked over at Charlie and gave him a small and grateful smile. He returned that small and grateful smile as she got out of the car. He watched her open her door and go inside to make sure she was safe and he drove off into the rain.


End file.
